Hollywood Heights: Stranded
by Cavalialover
Summary: Loren, Eddie and Chloe go to a party on a boat. What will happen when they fall of the boat and strand on an Island?
1. Chapter 1 Stranded

_**So, this is a new story. I hope you guys like it. My other stories are:**_

_**-Hollywood Heighst: A big mistake**_

_**-Hollywood Heights: Meeting a Rockstar**_

_**-Hollywood Heights: The big Lie**_

_**-Hollywood Heights: Unexpected**_

_**-Hollywood Heights: Mean girl**_

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

**I can't believe Melissa made me go to this party. It's on a boat, who would have a party on a boat? I'm wearing denim shorts and a white top with spaghetti straps a black two piece bikini underneath it. When we arrive I see a big boat with lights everywhere. Loud music's coming from the boat and people are dancing everywhere. Melissa shows our tickets and we get on the boat. **

Loren (yelling): Melissa, I really don't feel like partying! I've got a lot of homework to do!

Melissa (yelling and moving her hips): Loren, it's saturday! Let yourself go just for this one time, please!

Loren (sighs): If I have to!

**I get on the boat and soon I can't find Melissa anymore.**

Loren: Great, just great

Boy: What's great?

Loren (turning around): Nothing important...

Eddie: I'm Eddie

Loren: I know

Eddie (confused): How do you know?

Loren (irritated): You're the hottest boy in school and practically every girl in school is drooling all over you. Not that you mind being the center of attention.

Eddie (smirking): You think I'm hot

Loren: Oh gosh, I just made your ego even bigger. (lying) And do, I don't think that you're hot. I've seen much hotter boys.

Eddie: Yo-

Chloe (sassy) Why are you talking with loser Loren?

**Great, Chloe, my biggest enemy, is here too. I walk away to the other side of the boat but after a while Eddie is standing next to me again. I'm just going to ignore him.**

Eddie: Hey

Loren: ...

Eddie (confused): Did I do something wrong?

Loren: Why are you standing next to me?

Eddie: What do you mean?

Loren: You don't even know me

Eddie: I could get to know you

Loren (irritated): No, you can't. I'm in all of your classes and you didn't even recognize me so why would you want to get to know me now?

Eddie: I-

Chloe (interrupting): Why are you standing next to my man every time? Do you want to steal him from me? (pushing Loren) That's not going to work.

Loren: Keep your barbie hands of me!

**Chloe keeps pushing me and she pushes me of the railing of the boat. I fall and I hold on to Chloe so she falls into the water too. The water is soooo cold. I can feel my body getting nomb and my head's going underneath the water. The last thing I see is Chloe getting into the rubber boat that's next to the ship for emergencies. I'm now under water and I'm going deeper and deeper. Before getting unconscious I feel two strong arms around my waist pulling me to the surface.**

* * *

**NORA'S POV**

Nora: Do you know where Loren is?

Trent (reading): Why do you care? She's probably out with some friends.

Nora: I just want to where she is, what if something happens to her and we don't know where she is?

Trent: She's 18 Nora, she can take care of herself.

Nora: Why are you always like this?

Trent: Like what?

Nora: You act like you don't care about me or Loren at all.

Trent (standing up): I don't feel like having this argument again, Nora

Nora: So, you're going away for the whole night again? (yelling) You're never here for Loren and me!

Trent (walking out of the door): That's because you always complain about everything.

**He walks out of the door and I finally let the tears come out of my eyes. Why is he acting so distant all the time?**

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

**I open my eyes and see Eddie's face just inches away from me. He's giving me mounth to mounth. His eyes are closed so he can't see that my eyes are open. His face is coming closer and he presses his lips against mine again. He blows air into my mounth and pulls back. Suddenly I start coughing really loud and water is coming out of my mounth. I try to sit up but I fall down again cause my body's still nomb. Eddie's looking at me concerned and Chloe's just giving me an evil glare. **

Eddie (concerned): Loren, are you okay?

Loren (shivering): I t-think so

**I try to sit up again but my body still doesn't listen to me and I fall down. **

Eddie: What's wrong?

Loren (shivering): I c-can't m-move.

**Eddie sits down and pulls me closer to him. He wrapps his arm around me and my body is resting against his. **

Chloe (shocked): Eddie! What are you doing?!

Eddie: She has to warm up, Chloe.

**I can feel my body getting warmer and soon I can move again. I get out of Eddie's grip and sit down on the other side of the boat. I don't want Eddie to think I like sitting in his arms. And I don't want Chloe to hate me even more. What I want is to go home. **

Loren: Thanks Eddie

Eddie (giving his sexy smile): You're welcome.

**I look to Chloe's side and see that Chloe untied the rope so we're now drifting away from the boat. **

Loren (yelling): Chloe! What did you do?!

Chloe: I untied the rope

Eddie (shocked): Why?!

Chloe (confused): What's wrong? It is good that I did that, right?

Loren (yelling): No, it isn't! This boat doesn't have a motor!

* * *

**MAX' POV**

**Where's Eddie? He's probably with that Chloe but I want to know where. What if something happens and I don't know where he is? He's the only thing I've left since Katy died because of her cancer. I want to move on but I can't, I miss her so much. I don't like Chloe at all, I wish Eddie brakes up with her but he claims to love her. **

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

**We're drifting for over an hour now. Chloe and Eddie are sitting on one side of the boat and I'm sitting on the oder side. Chloe started kissing Eddie and they're making out right now. They're totally grosing me out. Don't get me wrong, I've got nothing against looking at people who are kissing but Chloe and Eddie are just bad kissers. Really, really bad kissers. **

Loren (irritated): Could you guys please stop eating each other. We're drifting in the middle of the sea. We've got to get home and the only things we got are two paddles and a bottle of water.

Eddie (pulling back): There's no way to get home so we'll just have to wait.

**Chloe starts kissing Eddie again and I decide to go sleep. That way I don't have to look at their grose kissing and I'll get some rest.**

* * *

**MELISSA'S POV**

**Where's Loren? I saw Ian so I started dancing with him and the last time I saw Loren was when she was talking to Eddie. **

Melissa: Ian, have you seen Loren or Eddie?

Ian: No, I haven't seen them. But why do you want to know where Eddie is?

Melissa: Because he was talking to Loren so maybe he knows where she is. I haven't seen her for two hours and this boat isn't that big so it's weird that I haven't seen her that long.

Ian: Yeah, you're right. Let's go find them.

* * *

**LOREN'S POV **

**I wake up and see that it isn't dark anymore so it's probably already morning. Chloe and Eddie are still sleeping. I decide to get a swim because that's what I've been doing since I was young. That I'm drifting on a boat doesn't mean I've got to get fat. I know it can be dangerous but the water is warmer now and I'll just stay close to the boat. I keep my clothes on and dive into the water. It's cold and I start swimming. I see something that looks like an island but it's too far away. I'll just wait until we drift closer to it.**

* * *

**NORA'S POV**

**It's morning and Loren's still not home. Trent isn't home either. I can't take it anymore, I'm going to call Melissa.**

Melissa (sleepy): _Hello?_

Nora: _Hey Mel, it's Nora. Did I call you out of your sleep?_

Melissa (sleepy): _Yeah..._

Nora: _I'm sorry, I'm just calling to ask if you know where Loren is_

Melissa (confused): _What do you mean? _

Nora: _Loren didn't come home last night so do you know where she is?_

Melissa: _No, we went to a party last night and I couldn't find her so I thought she went home. _

Nora: _Where was that party?_

Melissa: _It was on a boat_

Nora: _Do you think she's with a boy?_

Melissa: _No, that's nothing like Loren_

Nora (worried): _Than where is she?_

Melissa (worried): _I don't know, we'll go to the boat today okay?_

Nora: _Yeah_

Melissa: _I'll be there in an hour_

Nora: _Thanks Mel_

Melissa: _No problem. Everything will be okay, Nora_

Nora (soft): _I hope so_

**Where's my baby? I can't lose her, she's the most important thing in my world. Melissa will be here in an hour so I'll just drive around looking for Loren.**

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

**I wake up and look around. I see Chloe but Loren isn't here so I wake Chloe up. **

Eddie: Chloe, do you know where Loren is?

Chloe (groaning): Noooo and I don't care where she is.

Eddie (yelling): LOREN! LOREN, WHERE ARE YOU?!

**Suddenly Loren's head pops out of the water. **

Loren: I'm right here, what's wrong?

Eddie: It's dangerous to swim in the sea, you know

Loren: Why do you care?

**She gets into the boat and points to one point.**

Loren: Can you help me paddle to that island over there?

Eddie: Yeah sure

* * *

**NORA'S POV**

**I'm still driving and I can't find Loren anywhere. I drive past Jackie Carters's house and see Trent's car standing there. What is he doing there? I park my car and walk to the door. I knock and hear Jackie giggling. She opens the door while only wearing a short robe. I walk to her bedroom. In bed's laying a naked Trent.**

Nora: At least I know the reason why you don't care about Loren anymore now.

Trent: Nora, I can explain

Nora (calm): No, Trent. You can't explain. I'll send you the divorce papers this afternoon.

Trent: Nora, if you do this I'll take Loren away from you.

**I walk over to him and slap him with all I have. **

Nora (yelling): First of all Loren is 18 so she can decide where she wants to live and I doubt if she wants to live with you because you never acted like you care about her! And besides that LOREN IS MISSING! But you didn't know that cause you were cheating on me with Jackie.

**I walk out of the bedroom and when I walk out of the house Jackie starts talking to me. **

Jackie: Nora, I'm srr-

Nora: Don't be, I never liked you anyway.

**I drive home and I want to cry but Loren's much more important right now.**

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

**Loren and I have been paddling for over an hour and we're almost at the island. I look at Loren and I'm suprised she didn't stop paddling. She's really really strong. We're finally a the island and Loren and I have to paddle extra hard because of the flow. We get out of the boat and Loren drags it further onto the beach. After that she falls onto the beach and I fall next to her. We're both really really tired from paddling.**

Chloe (whining): Eddiiieeee, I'm hungry.

Loren (irritated): If you're hungry, go find some food. Than you're finally doing something.

Chloe: Eddie are you gonna let her talk to me like that?

**Loren's right, Chloe doesn't do anything but she's my girlfriend so I have to defend her. **

Eddie: Chloe, I'm tired. Loren, stop talking to Chloe like that.

Loren (standing up): You know what Eddie. I can talk to Chloe anyway I want and there's nothing you can do about it. I don't have to listen to you.

Eddie: Loren, where are you going

Loren (walking away): Anywhere but here

Eddie (yelling): Loren, it's dangerous!

* * *

_**What's going to happen to them? What do you guys think? Should I continue this story?**_


	2. Chapter 2 Blue lagoon

**EDDIE'S POV**

Eddie (yelling): Loren, it's dangerous.

**She didn't respond, she waved her middle finger at me instead. Why does this girl have to be so stubborn. Now I have to follow her so nothing happens to her but I'm exhausted. **

Chloe: Babe, where are you going?

Eddie (sighs): I'm going to find her.

Chloe (pouting): But why? She's just a little loser.

Eddie: It's dangerous Chloe and I'm not like you. I care about other people too.

Chloe: What do you mean by that? Do you think I only care about myself?

Eddie: Yes, I'm going now.

Chloe: Well, I'm not going with you.

Eddie (sighs): Do what you want.

**I really don't want to fight with Chloe but sometimes she can be so selfish. I'm walking in the jungle for a little while now and I finally see Loren walking in front of me. The thing is that she saw me too. I try to pass her but she's really fast. It gets lighter and lighter and we're now walking on the beach again but on the other side of the island. There's another island close to the one we're on but you have to swim to get there. I thought Loren would stop but she doesn't. She gets out of her clothes and jumps into the ocean. If I want to pass her I can't get out of my clothes first so I jump in with my clothes still on. I try to swim faster than Loren but she's a really good swimmer. When I finnaly reach her, we're on the other island. Loren tries to run away but I grab her arm. She's now standing with her back to me and tries to get out of my grip. She's only wearing her bikini and she looks extremely hot. Her ass is amazing. **

Loren: Eddie, let me go. Why did you even follow me?

Eddie: Because it could be dangerous.

Loren (turning around): So, why do you care?

**Her breast are amazing too. I think I'm getting a boner just by looking at them. Stop staring at her breast you idiot.**

Eddie: I wouldn't want you to get hurt.

Loren: Why not?

**Because I couldn't touch your amazing body anymore. I have to stop thinking like this, Chloe's my girlfriend. **

Loren: You know what, I don't care. Just let me go, please. I want to be alone for a while, I've got to think.

Eddie: About what?

Loren: Hmm..let me think. Oh wait WE'RE STUCK ON AN ISLAND!

Eddie: THAT'S NOT MY FAULT, I ONLY TRIED TO HELP YOU!

Loren (looking down): You're right... (kissing his cheek) Thanks for saving me Eddie. Without you I would be dead.

**It tingles, the spot where she kissed me is tingling. It never feels like that when Chloe kisses me but that could be because she never kisses my cheek. Every time Chloe and I kiss we end up having sex.**

Eddie: You're welcome.

Loren: It's all Chloe's fault.

Eddie (confused): What?

Loren: That we're stuck here. She pushed me into the water.

Eddie: ...

Loren (sighs): I know... she's your girlfriend so you can't talk bad about her.

Eddie (lying): There's nothing bad to tell about her.

Loren (laughing): Are you kidding me? Chloe's a horrible person!

Eddie (angry): No, she's not

Loren: Yes, she is.

Eddie (angry): THAT'S ENOUGH! I'M GOING BACK!

Loren: FINALLY!

* * *

**NORA'S POV**

**Melissa and I are at the harbour and Max Duran and Jackie Carter are here too. I wonder why. The police and the owner of the boat are coming over to us. **

Owner: The boat for emergencies is gone.

Max: So, what does that mean? Where's my son?!

Melissa: Is Eddie missing too?

Max (sighs): Yes and Chloe's gone too.

Melissa: Oh, I don't care where Chloe is.

Nora (shocked): Melissa!

Melissa: What? Chloe's a horrible person.

Jackie: Don't talk about my daughter that way.

Melissa: You're right, I can't give Chloe all the blame. She's just taking you as an example. You're just as bad as your daughter.

Police: Ladies, could you please stop fighting? Finding your children is more important right now.

Nora: So, where are they?

Police: They probably fell over board and took the boat for emergencies. Somebody was stupid enough to cut the rope and their now drifting in the ocean.

Nora: Well, when are we going to search for them?

Police: It will probably take two days to get the equipment ready.

Nora: But that could be to late!

Police: I'm sorry Mrs.

Max: Nora, I'm gonna hire a helicopter. Do you want to come with me?

Nora: Yes! Max, thank you so much!

Max: No problem.

Nora: Melissa, we'll keep you updated.

Melissa: Thanks...

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

**It's really dark now and Loren's still not back. I searched for some wood and made a fire. My dad taught me when I was young. I really miss him right now. **

Eddie: Loren's still not back

Chloe: So what, I don't care what happens to her

Eddie: But I do!

Chloe: Why?! Why would you care about someone like that?

Eddie (walking away): Because she's a person Chloe. You don't treat people the way you do.

Chloe: Are you really going to search for her again?

Eddie (angry): YES!

**I walked into the jungle again, it's really creepy at night. I just hope nothing bad happened to Loren. I reached the beach and saw Loren sitting in her clothes. **

Eddie: Loren, what are you still doing here?!

Loren: Why aren't you with Chloe?

Eddie: Because you didn't come back!

Loren: That's because I don't feel like sitting next to Chloe and you.

Eddie: I know you don't like Chloe but she's still my girlfriend.

Loren: ...

Eddie: ...

Loren: I managed to catch some fish but I can't make a fire.

Eddie: How did you do that?

Loren: I made a spear from a branch.

Eddie: Well, I've got a fire.

Loren: That's great but I don't want to share my food with Chloe.

Eddie: Come on, Chloe has to eat too. You don't want her to die right?

Loren (groaning): I guess not, I'll go with you but one wrong word from Chloe and I'll kill her.

Eddie (laughing): Yeah right

Loren (serious): I'm not kidding.

**We walked back to the fire and Chloe was already asleep. I sat down on Chloe's side of the fire but when Loren sat down on the other side I scooped next to her. **

Eddie: So, tell me about you.

Loren: Why?

Eddie: Because I want to get to know you.

Loren: You never wanted to get to know me before. So why now?

Eddie: Because we're stuck on an island together, Loren

Loren (groaning): Don't forget Chloe.

Eddie: I won't.

Loren: The fish is done.

Eddie: Great, I'm hungry. Now, tell me about you.

Loren: There's not much to tell.

Eddie: Tell me about your family.

Loren: My mom's amazing, she always knows the right words to say. She would get us of this island in no time. Melissa's my best friend, she's like my sister. I love them both so much. (holding back her tears) I miss them...

Eddie: Yeah, I miss my dad too.

Loren: What about your mom?

Eddie: She had cancer, she died...

Loren (looking down): I'm sorry Eddie

Eddie: It's okay. So, how about your dad

**Hurt, pain and fear flashed through Loren's eyes when I said that. **

Loren: He doesn't care about me

**I know now why there's hurt and pain in here beautiful eyes but why fear? What is she afraid of?**

Eddie: What happened?

Loren (quickly turning her head): NOTHING! Why would you think something happened?!

Eddie: No reason...

* * *

**NORA'S POV**

**Max and I searched the whole day for Eddie and Loren but we couldn't find them. When I walked into the house, Trent was sitting on the couch. **

Nora: What are you doing here, Trent?

Trent: You can't just divorce me, Nora

Nora: Yes, I can. You cheated on me, Trent. How long was it going on?

Trent: Just this one time

Nora (yelling): HOW LONG, TRENT?!

Trent: 6 months

Nora: I knew it

Trent: Where's Loren? I have to see her.

Nora: She's missing, rememer?!

Trent: I-

Nora: Just go away Trent, Loren doesn't care about you and you don't care about her either. You only care about yourself, just like Jackie Carter. You two are perfect for each other.

**He finally walked out of the door. Max and I are gonna search for Loren and Eddie again tomorrow.**

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

**I woke up and Loren was gone...again. Chloe's still asleep so I walk into the jungle. When I walked for about 5 minutes I saw a beautiful blue lagoon. And what I saw in the lagoon was even more beautiful. Loren's washing herself...naked. She's standing underneath the waterfall and sometimes I can see her breasts. I'm immidiately getting a boner. Oh God, I wish I could just walk over to her and feel those amazing breasts. I know I shouldn't keep looking but I can't help myself. After a while Loren walks out of the lagoon and I can see her amazing ass. It's turning me on like crazy. She gets into her clothes again and I decide to walk up to her. **

Eddie: Hey

Loren (startled): Eddie! You scared the crap out of me. How long have you been standing there?

Eddie (lying): Not long

Loren (relieved): Good...

**I couldn't help myself, I crashed my lips onto hers and to my suprise she kissed me back.**

Loren (panting): It's weird, I thought you were a bad kisser.

Eddie (panting): Why would you think that?

Loren: Because if you're kissing Chloe it looks totally gross.

Eddie (teasing): Does it? So, I think I should stop kissing you than?

**I put my hands around her neck and pull her closer. She crashes her lips onto mine and I use my tongue to lick her bottomlip. She opens up but I just keep licking her lip. I can feel that she's getting impatient. She starts groaning.**

Loren (groaning): Eddie, come on!

**I finally deepen the kiss and Loren immediately starts rubbing my tongue with hers. My hands trail from her neck to her breasts but as soon as I touch them Loren winces and pulls back. When I open my eyes I see that the fear is back in her eyes. She starts walking backwards**

Loren: I...I...I

**She can't manage to say something else and runs away. **

Eddie (yelling): Loren! I'm sorry!

**What happened? One moment everything was just fine and the next she can't even talk. I know it was wrong what I did because I love Chloe but I feel so attracted to Loren. I walk back to the beach and see that Chloe woke up. She walks up to me and pulls me into a wet kiss. Loren is a much better kisser than Chloe is. I really want to kiss Loren again but I can't. I know it isn't right. Finally Chloe pulls back out of our disgusting kiss. **

Chloe: Hey babe!

Eddie: Hi

Chloe: Where were you?

Eddie: I was just taking a walk.

Chloe: Oh, okay.

**I want to tell Chloe about the lagoon so she can wash herself but it will probably end up with us having sex and I really don't feel like it. I mean if it was with Loren I would be all up for it but...I shouldn't be thinking like this. Loren walks out of the jungle and she looks like she cried. **

Loren: Okay, I don't know what you guys are gonna do today but I'm gonna make sure we've got a shelter.

Eddie: I'm gonna help you.

Loren: So Chloe, what are you going to do?

Chloe: I think I'm gonna find something to brush my hair with.

Loren: Do what you want. The shelter I'm gonna make isn't for you anyway.

**Chloe walks into the jungle and I doubt she's gonna make it far. Loren starts collecting all kinds of stuff and when she bends her ass looks amazing in her shorts. I walk up to her and put my hands on her waist. I whisper into her ear.**

Eddie (whispering): Loren, I'm sorry I scared you.

Loren (turning around): It wasn't you Eddie, you couldn't have known.

Eddie (confused): What are you talking about?

* * *

_**So, what do you guys think? What's wrong with Loren? Let me know if you guys want another chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Leave me alone

_**So, I had a test today. Does anyone know something about "If men define situations as real, they are real in their consequences"? Well, I do...now. Enjoy chapter 3!**_

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

**Chloe walks into the jungle and I doubt she's gonna make it far. Loren starts collecting all kinds of stuff and when she bends her ass looks amazing in her shorts. I walk up to her and put my hands on her waist. I whisper into her ear.**

Eddie (whispering): Loren, I'm sorry I scared you.

Loren (turning around): It wasn't you Eddie, you couldn't have known.

Eddie (confused): What are you talking about?

Loren: ...

Eddie: Loren?

Loren: Yeah?

Eddie: What were you talking about?

Loren: What do you mean?

Eddie: You told me I couldn't have known.

Loren (waling away): No, I didn't

Eddie (shocked): Yes, you did!

Loren (collecting more stuff): It's nothing Eddie

Eddie: It didn't sound like nothing.

Loren (yelling): It's nothing Eddie! Just stop bugging me about it!

**She's so sexy when she's angry. I walk up to her and put my hands on her waist. She looks into my eyes and tries to walk away but I crush my lips onto hers. We start moving our lips wild against each other. Loren kisses me very angry and passionate. We slow down our kiss and I slowly pull back. **

Eddie (with a raw voice): You're sexy when you're angry.

Loren (teasing): You're not.

Eddie (shocked): How can you say that?

Loren (taking his shirt off): Well, you **do** look kinda sexy when you wear your shirt like that.

**She throws my shirt on the ground and puts her hands on my naked chest. She starts stroking it and I give her a slow kiss. **

Eddie (looking into her eyes): What happened this morning in the jungle?

Loren: Ehm... What are you talking about it?

Eddie: I'm talking about you running away when I tried to touch your breast.

Loren (looking down): I just didn't want to hurt Chloe by making out with her boyfriend.

Eddie (yelling): Come on Loren, you don't expect me to believe that bullshit do you?!

Loren (walking away): I don't care if you believe me.

Eddie: Loren, please? Why don't you trust me?

Loren: First of al, there's nothing to tell. Second of all, maybe I don't trust you because you're not my boyfriend. I'm just your make out buddy, right?

Eddie: Loren, I'm so-

Loren: No, you're not.

Eddie: Yes, I am.

Loren: Let's just finish the shelter, okay?

* * *

**MELISSA'S POV**

**I'm just sitting on my bed, doing nothing. Life's not fun at all without Loren in it. What if she's dead? Se can't be dead, I can't live without my best friend. She's my sister and I can't loose her. She has to come back, she just has to. Tears form in my eyes but I hold them back because I hear the ringing of the doorbell. For one moment I thought it would be Loren but when I opened the door it was somebody else. **

Melissa: Hi, it's Ian right?

Ian: Yeah... (walking in) Do you know where my mate is? I saw the news today and I hoped you would have more information because you're Loren's best friend.

Melissa (looking down): I'm sorry Ian. I don't know where they are. The only thing I know is that they're probably drifting on the ocean.

Ian (angry): Fuck! This is all so messed up! How did Eddie and Loren end up on a boat together? They don't even know each other!

Melissa: Don't forget Chloe...

Ian: Oh, I wish I could forget her. She's so not right for my mate.

Melissa: I bet she was he one who untied the rope.

Ian: What if he's dead...

Melissa (sobbing): It's all my fault. I shouldn't have dragged Loren to the party.

Ian (pulling her into a hug): Shh... Don't blame yourself, it's not your fault.

Melissa (sobbing): But if I wouldn't have dragged her to the party she would still be alive.

Ian (pulling back): It's not your fault okay? And they're probably noy dead. Stay positive okay?

Melissa (sobbing): I'll try...

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

**Eddie and I finished the shelter and Chloe's still not back. I don't care about that though. It's getting dark and Eddie's making a fire. Eddie and I already ate some fruit so I'm not hungry. Suddenly Chloe walks out of the jungle and she looks terrible. She doesn't have any make-up on and her clothes are ripped. **

Chloe (whining): Eddie! Look what this stupid jungle did to my clothes!

**Eddie turns around and looks irritated but I probably just imagined it. **

Eddie: **You** wanted to go into the jungle on your own babe.

Chloe: So... Loren goes into the jungle on her own too.

Eddie: Yeah but Loren is a lot stronger than you are, babe

**I had to laugh a little when Eddie said that. He's right, Chloe's not strong at all. Her legs look like chicken legs and her arms look just the same. **

Chloe (shocked): I can't believe you just said that! You're not getting any tonight.

**Is it really only about seks with those two? Chloe tries to walk into the shelter but I stand up and block her way. **

Loren: What do you think you're doing?

Chloe (sassy): I'm going to sleep.

Loren: Not in this shelter. Eddie and I built this shelter while you were doing nothing so you can find another place to sleep.

Chloe (whining): Eddieeeeeee

Loren: Forget it Chloe. There's nothing Eddie can say that will change my mind.

Chloe (whining): Eddieeeeeee

Eddie: She's right babe, you were really lazy today.

**Chloe walks away angry and lays down a little bit from the shelter. I'm really tired so I lay down in the shelter and try to sleep. I can't sleep and after a while I feel Eddie laying next to me and wrapping his arms around me. I'm wondering why he would do that because he's with Chloe but it makes me feel safe though.**

* * *

**NORA'S POV**

**It's driving me absolutely crazy. Max and I have been flying the whole day and we still didn't find them. I'm not giving up though. I'm not going to rest until I have my baby in my arms again. **

Max: Maybe we should stop for the day.

Nora: Yeah, maybe we should.

Max: It's driving me crazy you know, the insecurity all the time. Not knowing where they are and how they're doing.

Nora: Yeah me too, I just want my baby to be safe again.

Max: Do you think they're still alive?

Nora: I hope so, I'm just going to stay positive. I can't give up on her so soon.

Max: Yeah, me neither. Eddie means the world to me. He's the only thing I have left since his mom died.

Nora: I'm sorry about that Max

Max: Thanks Nora. So, you're still happily married. What's Loren's dad like?

Nora: Well, actually I'm not happily married. My lawyer sent the divorce papers today.

Max: What happened?

Nora: He cheated on me...

Max: With who?

Nora: Jackie Carter...

Max: I'm sorry Nora

Nora: Don't be, I'm better off without him.

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

_Loren (yelling): LEAVE ME ALONE! _

_Person: You know you don't want me to stop_

_Loren: I __**do **__want you to stop!_

_Person: You know you love me_

_Loren (yelling): NO! I DON'T LOVE YOU! I HATE YOU!_

_Person: I'm going to enter you now and you know you want me to. _

_Loren (yelling): OW! STOP! PLEASE STOP!_

_Person: Just enjoy it honey_

_Loren (yelling): GET AWAY FROM ME!_

Eddie: Loren?

Loren (yelling): GET AWAY FROM ME!

Eddie: Loren, wake up

Loren (yelling): LEAVE ME ALONE!

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

**I woke up because Loren's yelling and struggling like crazy. She's sweating all over her body and she looks terrified. The tears are streaming down her face and I can't let her keep dreaming like this so I wake her up. **

Eddie: Loren?

Loren: GET AWAY FROM ME!

Eddie: Loren, wake up

Loren: LEAVE ME ALONE!

Eddie (shaking her): Loren, wake up!

**Suddenly she sits up and starts sobbing. **

Eddie (pulling her into a hug): It's okay Loren, it's okay.

Loren (sobbing): I...I...I

Eddie: What happened? What was your dream about?

Loren (pulling away): It's nothing, just a bad dream.

Eddie: Why won't you tell me the truth?

Loren: Because you're not boyfriend Eddie! And you're not family either so why would I tell you.

Eddie: That's not the reason

Loren: Yes, it is. Can we go back to sleep now?

Eddie: Why do you always keep avoiding my questions?

Loren: Because you ask a lot of questions!

Eddie: You can trust me Loren, I won't tell anybody.

Loren: I'm not ready to tell anyone Eddie.

**I sit up too and pull her closer. She puts her head on my chest and I put my arm around her shoulder.**

Loren: How do you think our families are doing?

Eddie: They're probably very worried.

Loren: And they're probably crying their eyes out. I don't want to cause them pain.

Eddie: Yeah, I don't want to either because my dad has been through a lot already but we can't do anything about it. They're at home and we're stuck on an island.

Loren: Do you think that they think we're dead?

Eddie: I don't know

* * *

**CHLOE'S POV**

**I'm stuck on an Island and it's all because of that stupid little loser Loren. If it wasn't for here I would be making love to Eddie right now and he would buy me new clothes every day. Those are probably the only reasons I'm with him. And because he's popular of course. I wake up and see that Eddie has his arms wrapped around Loren while they're sleeping. This stupid little girl is ruining my plans. She and Eddie are growing way to close and I have to put an end to it. I grab the bottle that was in the boat and fill it with cold water from the ocean. I walk over to Loren and Eddie and pour the water all over Loren. She jumps up and screams so Eddie's awake too. **

Loren: What the hell Chloe!

Chloe: That's what you get for laying too close to my boyfriend.

Eddie: We were just sleeping Chloe.

Chloe: **I **am your girlfriend, remember Eddie? You can't sleep with her in the same shelter again..

Eddie: I can do whatever I want.

**Loren looked really mad when I poured the water over her but she's taking it to her advantage now. She gets out of her clothes and she's now only wearing a bikini. I now she did it on perpose so Eddie would look at her. And he does, he's totally checking her out. **

Loren: I think I'll leave those wet clothes off for a while.

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

**Loren takes off her clothes and I can't help but to check her out. Chloe walks into the jungle and as soon as she can't see us anymore I pull Loren into a fierce kiss. **

Eddie: You're so sexy

**She pulls me back into our kiss and she takes off my shirt. **

Loren: You don't look so bad yourself.

Eddie: You're just saying that because of my abs.

Loren (teasing): Yeah, you've got a problem with that?

Eddie: Nope, not at all.

**I pull her back into a passionate kiss and I deepen it by biting her bottom lips and pushing my tongue through her lips. I'm deciding if I should or shouldn't place my hands on her breast. I decide to put them on her ass so I trail them down her back and place them on her butt. Luckily she doesn't wince like the last time I tried something like this. After a while she pulls back. **

Eddie (groaning): Why did you do that?

Loren: Chloe can't see us making out. She'll kill me and she'll probably kill you too.

Eddie: I guess...

* * *

_**So, what do you think is going to happen? What was Loren's flashback about? Please send me a review**_


End file.
